Teaching and Other Daring Endeavors
by Verity Lovegood
Summary: An unspecified amount of time after the war, Harry and Severus move to Lima to pursue their own interests. This is a miscellaneous collection of events in their lives in no particular order.
AN: I have had a number of little plot bunnies about what life would be like for Harry and Severus if they moved together to Lima, Ohio. There isn't a timeline, or even really a plot. Please note that I own neither Harry Potter nor Glee and that I know nothing about setting bones. (The last part of that sentence wasn't actually a non-sequitur.)

* * *

The class trickled into the room in one's and twos, the warning bell having just run. The students amiably greeted their teacher as they walked through the door. Mr. Prince, as they knew him, was standing on a chair by the wall next to the entrance, putting up the posters their class had turned in the week before. Just as the late bell rang, one last student, Finn Hudson, came rushing into the room, when he clumsily bumped into his teacher standing on tiptoes on the chair.

"Oof," Finn, grunted as he landed on the man, before quickly scrambling to his feet. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Prince!" He exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

Harry groaned from where he lay on the ground. "Just got the wind knocked out of me, Finn. It was an accident; I'll be fine."

Just then there was a small shriek from one of the girls in the class. "Your arm! Whats wrong with your arm?"

"There's nothing wrong, see- oh, I see what you mean," Harry said as he looked at his left arm he had used to break his fall. His forearm was obviously broken with an angle where there shouldn't be one. "Give me a hand, Finn," he said, reaching up.

Finn's eyes were wide in distress and for a second he had thought that his English teacher had meant to replace his broken arm with his own, before logic kicked back in and he realized he just needed help getting up off the floor. "Course," he mumbled as he helped him up. "Should we call 911?"

"Oh, that's not necessary, Finn," Mr. Prince said nonchalantly, "I'll just call some help myself." He walked to his desk and sat down, putting the remaining posters to the side. "Please begin reading the packets you picked up on the way in, we will discuss them in a minute." He looked at the frozen class, half of them with their jaws open and all with wide eyes. "Well? Get to it."

They shuffled into motion as Harry reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He hit the number at the top of the favorites list and put it to his ear as it began to ring.

"Hello?" His husband answered after three rings.

"Good morning again, Severus. I seem to have had a bit of an accident," Harry responded.

"What is wrong?" Severus asked, quickly becoming worried. "Are you badly hurt?"

"I'm hurt, but not badly," Harry soothed, rather ineffectively. "Are you able to come to school right now?"

"Yes, of course," Severus answered. He set down his pen and the current potion recipe he was developing. "What do you need?"

"I just need my arm set; I broke it in a fall."

"I will be there in a few minutes," Severus promised.

"Sorry for having you come up here, but I didn't really want to miss a lesson," Harry said gratefully.

"There is no problem, Harry. Try not to hurt yourself more in the next few minutes."

Harry smiled. "I won't. I love you." He put his phone back in his pocket after hanging up and turned to his class, most of which weren't even pretending to be focused on the packet.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mr. Prince? That looks really painful and we'd be alright with a sub for one day," Kurt asked, concerned.

"It's not actually," Harry said. Seeing their disbelieving expressions, he elaborated. "It can't be; I actually lost the ability to feel pain when I was 17."

"How does that even work?" Finn asked, confused, but still looking guilty.

"When I was 17, I technically died for a brief time, and some of the surrounding circumstances caused permanent damage to my pain receptors. Since then, I've had to be especially careful about getting hurt as I can't always tell." He shrugged. "Such is life. Now, you will notice that the packet you picked up on the way in is basically just a long list of rhetorical devices and definitions…"

Harry continued with his lesson for the day from his position behind the desk. While he would normally be standing at the front of the room, he thought it best to ere on the side of caution and remain safely seated. Just five minutes into his lecture, Severus swept into the room. His entrance was less dramatic than it was at Hogwarts due to the lack of billowing cloth, but even in his muggle clothes he had a commanding presence.

"Show me," he demanded as he reached Harry's desk and place a black bag on top of it.

Harry had halted his lesson when Severus entered and he complied with the command, offering a soft "morning".

Severus tsked as he looked at the break. "You should really go see a doctor, Harry. I am far from qualified to set an arm."

Harry shook his head. "I'll be fine. I don't want to have to go to a hospital unless I have to."

Severus understood the sentiment, but that didn't mean he liked it. "Fine, but you will call Miss Lovegood tonight and have her look at it." Luna had become a healer after the war and she and Harry spoke quite often.

The class stayed silent, watching with rapt, wide-eyed attention. "Brace your arm with your other hand," Severus instructed, "I am going to have to pull the bones back into alignment. I suppose you were lucky that they didn't break the skin."

Harry did as he was told. "I don't think I fell on it very hard; it was just my bad luck that it was this arm. It hasn't been quite right since second year."

Severus snorted slightly. "What Albus was thinking to give that buffoon the job…" he said, breaking off with uncharacteristic aposiopesis. "There, now I have aligned the bones and after I splint it, we will put it in a sling so that you can hopefully avoid further injury. You there," he said suddenly, pointing to a student in the first row. "Go get some ice."

"Ice?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, there will be swelling and bruising, so hopefully this will help until you get home." Harry understood that to mean that Severus would have a healing potion for the bruising ready when he gets home.

Harry chuckled suddenly. "This brings back old memories, doesn't it."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I do not recall ever setting your bones before. In fact, the only bones I have ever set were my own."

Harry looked up startled. "You set your own bones? I would have thought that Madame Pomfrey would have been more than willing to help you."

Severus shrugged. "Oh she was. A mother hen if I every saw one. I wasn't always able to make it back without some immediate medical attention, though. I think I set my leg once, but I don't really remember. The pain and blood loss makes the memory hazy, even for me." He had finished wrapping the arm and tying it into a sling as he talked. "There, now try to keep it immobile and not injure it further. You _will_ be seeing Miss Lovegood this evening."

"Yes, Severus," Harry acquiesced. "But, the setting the bone wasn't really what I was talking about. It's more the making it up as we go along, putting things together haphazardly, regardless of whether we know what we're doing."

Severus chuckled at that. "Goodness knows we both did enough of that over the years. You especially. I must have spent half my life trying to keep you safe from your own half baked plans."

"Hey, most of the time they worked fine!"

"Like the ministry?" Severus grimaced. "I apologize, that was uncalled for. You may have acted rashly, but the outcome was not your fault."

Harry smiled sadly. "It's ok, it's been a long time now. Look, you got your ice. Thank you, Ulises," he said will a smile at the errand runner.

"Great," Severus said, shaking off the previous conversation. "Try to keep this on for a few hours at least." He placed the bag inside the sling on top of his arm at the area of the break. "I'll see you at home and we'll make sure it's doing alright then."

"Sure thing, Severus." Harry nodded goodbye and Severus swept out of the classroom without a glance at the students.

"Ok, class," Harry said with energy as he stood up at the front of the room. "Open your packets to page three. We will be starting with the poetic and literary devices because I think that sounds like the most fun, don't you agree?"

The class groaned their assent as they flipped to the requested page. It looked like the excitement was over.


End file.
